


The call of a stone heart is broken and alone

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bard!Shang Qinghua, Bottom Shang Qinghua, Feral bard energy, Geralt and Mobei are from the same school, Geralt/Jaskeir come in later chapters, I shit you not I did research on them, I will update as much as possible, Like, M/M, Might not, MoShangis main focus here guys, Never - Freeform, Pintrest, Shang Qinghua plays the hurdy gurdy bcs I rthink theyre neat, There was a picture on pintrest and I was inspired, Theres a lot of tags bcs this is how I remember my plot, This will be hella slow to up date, Top Mobei-Jun, Top mobei, Unfinished stories?, Way - Freeform, Witcher!Mobei-jun, You'll hafta pry that hc from my cold little gremlin hands, badly but still, bottom jaskier, but - Freeform, its not like I've got at least 20 that are sporadically updated, just in case it gets spicy latter, me? - Freeform, might wright smut, or not updated at all, the witchers are soft for their bards, top geralt, vauge mentions of Bingqui, waaaaay later, what more can u expect from a lazy writer, whoops, wiki dont fail me now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Shang Qinghua is just a simple bard keeping on the move so that no-one notices he doesn't age like a human.Mobei-Jun is a witcher used to the cold and isolated life of his kind as forsaken and hated beings he can't imagine what the sun is like.So what happens when the sun incarnate sees the walking blizzard full of scars and stories and decides to stick close?A lot of shenanigans and Mobei-Jun debating if the sun was worth the sun burn.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Mòběi-jūn/Shàng Qīnghuá
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The call of a stone heart is broken and alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witcher Au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767424) by djuney9. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
> WHERE THE FUK AM I!?!?!?  
> WHAT THE FUK AM I DOOINNNG!?!?
> 
> Wiki maps u suck partly. Srry if the geography is all over the show and the beasties are badly catorgorised. I tried.

As Shang Qinghua has discovered many of the taverns he plays at are usually of the shitty persuasion - not that there's anything wrong with mystery stains or over the top drunkards singing off tune to his works of art, its just that he was waiting for a certain someone to come through the door. Now he knows that sounds strange but hear him out - it was no stranger then the fact that he had transmigrated into one of his favourite novels written by Andrzej Sapkowski. 'The Witcher' had a special place in his heart (and if he was honest Geralt and his own character Mobei Jun shared maaany similarities especially as Mobei had been his 'ideal man' but he'd take that to his grave) its amazing world building and endless beasts and ways to kill them had enraptured him to the point that he had hoped that with his web novel 'Proud Immortal Demon Way' he could en-devour to build a world just as interesting and wild as The Witcher's universe. Those dreams of which had crashed and burned once the verdict had come from the public (he'd learnt his lesson and now any books he wrote were done so in one go before anyone could get their grubby mitts on it) his novel had gone down the toilet and had become one of his greatest fears - a trashy stallion novel with characters with negative IQs and porn - lots of trashy porn. Not even any of the good porn he could write (and believe him, he could write good porn) or the emotional depth he wanted to build between characters that would naturally lead to some good papapa. But he digresses. Another thing that he had discovered on his journeys was the fact that his trash fire novel had integrated itself into The Witcher universe - instead of sects you had kingdoms, and the demon realm had blended itself with the Witcher schools and other races, he'd found this out when he found Shen Qingqui (another poor sod that had read his novel, but hadn't finished the Witcher series) and none other then the main protagonist himself (A Witcher!!!! From the Viper school!!!) chilling out in a cave in some mountains of Toussaint near Belhaven. They had moved there in 'wedded bliss' and stayed away from most of the going ons of normal mortals - they were legit mountain hermits now was what Shang Qinghua happily pointed out before Shen Qingqui hit him with his fan, the trasmittigator not being strangers as they both had meet before in Cintra where the queens most trusted advisor had been Yue Qingyuan. Unfortunately this did not quell the queens hate for the mystical and supernatural - hence Shen Qingqui being here and Qinghua wearing a disguise every time he went there as both he and Qingqui weren't, well, human. Which had been a problem. Since Qingqui's pointy ears, effortless grace combined with Qinghua's voice, speckling of iridescent tiny scales like freckles that would on occasion slip out if he was happy or such on his face and their unnaturally bright eyes very much gave away that a)they were't human and b)that their parents had had very interesting (and mostly illegal) lives. Nothing that was good to have in Cintra.

But after the queen had hired Binghe to hunt down Qingqui which had obviously failed they had disappeared off the map and Qinghua had simply skedaddled out of Cintra and into Sodden and kinda just moved around. Which is how he found himself in his current predicament. 

It starts on the outskirts of Mag Turga where Shang Qinghua meets the Witcher - or well, found his horse - he had been debating if he should go in further and find some taverns since his funds were running low, but combined with the less then welcoming people, the thickly forested area and the fact that it was a place were monsters were more than happy to run amok. It is of course here that a Witcher finds him holding a carrot bribed horse sniffing his bag containing his precious Hurdy Gurdy. Shang Qinghua laughs weakly and moves closer to the dark mare as he stares at the Witcher - at Mobei-motherfucking-jun - and let out a not so manly squeal before pulling himself together at the sight of blood - a lot of blood mind you - he worries his lip, but lets out a breath when he sees the head of a Shrieker, its tongue lolling out its beaked mouth. The witcher, Mobei Jun moves closer to him and Shang Qinghua finds that he has to look up, even if he was an average height of 5'7 Mobei jun still seemed to tower over him (but mostly everyone he knew was taller than him). Qinghua swallowed as he raked his eyes up the leather clad figure in front of him, well built and strong - there was nothing dainty or delicate about Mobei and Qinghua had to guess that the man was at least 6 foot. Shang Qinghua laughed and looked at the mare next to him and then back at Mobei.

"Is she yours?"

"...hmn." Oh no Shang Qinghua's weakness - the strong and silent type. He swallowed panicking and ignored the break in his voice as he then continued, or, well started babbling.

"I was just walking around - debating if I should continue on into Mag Turga - I mean you would know all about the monsters and the dense thickets there -these are my favourite boots- I mean you are a Witcher an' all so I guess- but, and then." Shang Qinghua flails and lamely points at the black mare still attempting to gnaw on his instruments case. "Horse - I found her wondering around and she looked a little sad, so I thought she'd like some company -and carrots! So I-" Internally Shang Qinghua winces, why can't he just shut up for once in his life? Mobei was staring at him as if he was insane - which to be fair was starting to sound plausible. "-y'know gave her some and now shes trying to eat my Hurdy Gurdy in its case and you're staring at me like I'm insane-" finally Mobei stops him speaking.

"That's my horse." Shang Qinghua lets out a long breath and places a hand over his quickly beating heart. At least he hadn't been impaled... talking of being impaled he looked back at the Shrieker's dripping head.

"Um... cool then?" He shuffled from foot to foot, continuously glancing up at the bloody Witcher and then back at the Shrieker's head. Mobei raised an eyebrow at him and no longer able to help himself he blurted out: "How'd you kill the Shrieker?" Mobei's other eyebrow rises to match his first raised one.

"I'm surprised you knew what it was."

"Well, I have a friend who's super into making his own book about them and I just so happen to travel around enough that I see some that he hasn't." Mobei Jun lets his face go neutral as he stares as if assessing the small hamster like man in front of him. The black mare has now started snuffing at his long hair pulling his pony tail from where it was tied neatly.

"Hmm."

"Was that good hmm or a bad hmm?!" Shang Qinghua stresses to himself looking at the mare. He looks back at Mobei to see him frowning and yelps as he moves to the otherside of the horse. "Right sorry sorry, I'll let you go and collect your payment now."

"There is no payment."

"WHAT!"

"There was no contract."

"Okay? Then why did you bring the head?" Mobei seems to grow colder at his question and diverts his eyes away from the smaller man before he answers him.

"Habit." Qinghua makes an 'O' face and shuffles awkwardly before he remembers something important.

"Oh, I'm Shang Qinghua by the way. Travelling bard."

"That's nice?" Shang Qinghua rolls his eyes.

"...And you are?"

"Mobei Jun." He grunts. Qinghua smiles and slides up to the front of the horse as he watches Mobei burn the head of the Shrieker with a sign.

"I think we should travel together."

"No."

"Aww, pleeeaaase?" 

"No." Mobei jun frowns at him as he starts to run a hand over the mares legs. Shang Qinghua follows him both a little afraid and excited at the prospect of following a Witcher around - especially if said Witcher is Mobei Jun.

"Hear me out first!" Mobei frowns at him but says nothing, taking that as permission Qinghua starts his pitch. "I can earn money for inns where contracts are scarce -and as a bonus I can write songs about your adventures so that you get more coin! I'll never betray you swear it!" Mobei halts and stares at Qinghua over the top of the mare, piercing blue meets honey brown eyes. There is a moment of silence before Mobei lets out a long breath.

"You'd still follow me even if I said no, wouldn't you?"

"Yup." Shang Qinghua beams as Mobei rests his head against the black mare.

"Geralt was right. Bards are too annoying to get rid of."

"Its a gift really."

"Hmn." Shang Qinghua gasps in mock outrage.

"I see we're back to grunts and huffs... I wonder if Jaskier ever wrote that into any of his epics?" Mobei frowns and punches him in the stomach, Shang Qinghua wheezes and bows over as he mutters under his breath about asking Jaskier if a punch to the gut was a Witcher's way to say hello or something. Jesus Christ that hurt.


End file.
